My Random Writings for school :
by Kathryn Ashleighh x
Summary: hii nothing to do with this 'wanted' what ever it is.. just needed some where to put my files soo i didnt loose them  x


Kathryn ashleighh- English Statement – Miss Hall – Speaking Assessment

* * *

><p><strong><span>My statement <span>**

They came in the early hours of the morning; the commotion woke me from my sleeping state: muffled screams of terror and mysterious bangs could be heard threw the floorboards. I jump from my bed, all tiredness forgotten. Thunderous feet could be heard on the steps coming closer and closer. The look of pure terror on my wife's face confirmed what I already knew. I crossed the room quickly and pressed my wedding ring into her hands "remember me" I pleaded, she nodded but said nothing. Suddenly it all went quiet and the atmosphere in the room changed. The footsteps had stopped. I walked slowly towards the door reaching out a shaking hand to open it, it exploded inches from my finger tips and there stood a man no older than 20 with not a drop of emotion in his stone cold face.

That's when they first hit me, I didn't realise there was more than one of them. I was stood, frozen in shock at how young this person in front of me seemed to be. He was barely of age but carried a gun and had the eyes of an old man. Dizzy and confused I was dragged from my home and stuffed in to a waiting jeep.

I don't remember much after that only pain and humiliation. When I awoke I was at the end of my street, it was dark probably only one or two o'clock in the morning. I was tired, I ached mentally and physically, I just wanted all the pain and fear to stop. I made it home, still can't remember how but I did and collapsed outside my front door praying the right people would find me. With one last glace around to make sure I was completely alone I sank back into blissful unconsciousness once more.

**Questions and answers**

**What did you see in the neighbourhood? **

It was more what we didn't see that scared us: people there one minute and in the morning gone without a trace. No one mentioned it or even acknowledged it. People were either in denial or couldn't bear talking about it. People couldn't look each other in the eye and paranoia was at an all time high. Everyone thinking that they could be next.

**Why didn't you tell anyone?**

I didn't need to tell anyone, like I said people didn't talk about it. But they knew what had happened... and even by some abnormal chance they didn't know what happened I'm sure the screams gave it away.

**How do you feel about what has happened to you? **

Awful, I can't begin to describe the excruciating pain and the amount of humiliation I felt. It was literally torcher. I felt powerless, like I couldn't do anything to stop the soldiers or protect my loved ones.

**Are you worried about what may happen to you next?**

Yes, even though I have been targeted before I still don't know what I did for it to happen so there's no way I can prevent it from happening again. So I don't know whether I will do something again that will upset them.

**Have you recovered from what happened to you? **

There are something's in life that are too traumatic to recover from, this been one of them. It has been 2 weeks now and I still can't go any were by myself. I think that the fact that they came to my house made it worse because now I don't even feel safe in my own home! I hope I will be able to recover and show that that I am not weak and I will stay strong. Help will come we just need to believe it. Till then I will stay strong and hopefully out of trouble.

**Who do you think is to blame?**

Why it's General Abacha and his so called government! I could say many things about that man and his army but that would get us nowhere and plus things I would say wouldn't be nice thing! So not think me a coward, I just think that what's done is done and how we can slowly start to recover from it.

**Are you friends with your neighbours? **

Don't be stupid! No one has friends anymore. No one even glances at anyone for more than a second for in fear that they are one of his spies. Trust is non-existent at this time, and as much as it pains me to say it even families are been broken and badly affected, all because of trust... the one thing we all took for granted all those years ago.

**What do you think about General Abacha and his government?**

I'd tell you but the things I say would be awful things and you would probably as it as treason agenised him. People here, me included do not say what we think for it will probably cost us our life's. But I will say this: I feel sorry for the ones who stand behind him on this because they are cowards and I pity their fear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hii thanks if you read this.. i was just putting it on soo i didnt loose the file :P **

**hope yahh enjoyed it and you dont think you just wasted 10min of your time reading some random thing... :) feel free to review xx**


End file.
